


What could have been

by shin_juu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Because who can grasp Fushimi’s character, Emotions, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, kinda angst?, small bit of au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_juu/pseuds/shin_juu
Summary: “Misaki was looking at him, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying.”Fushimi’s POV on what could have been...and what might never be.





	What could have been

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship and I wanted to try writing out Fushimi’s thoughts. But honestly the guy’s really hard to understand, which is what makes him such an interesting character. Anyways, I don’t think this is an accurate portrayal, but whatever :> Enjoy!

_Misaki was looking at him, his hazel eyes bright. Those beautiful eyes were filled with passion, directed at him, as it should be._

_He reached out to him, felt his soft chestnut hair against the palm of his hand._

_Misaki smiled and he felt his chest tighten almost painfully._

_”Misaki...”_

_Misaki’s lips moved, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. It felt like he was underwater, where no sound could penetrate through. All of a sudden, the shine in those eyes felt wrong, the curve of that mouth somehow different from how he remembered it._

_He was shouting Misaki’s name now. But his calls went unanswered._

_There was nothing beneath his hand._

Misaki was not looking at him.

He wondered when Misaki’s attention had started to mean so much to him. When Misaki’s smile had started making his heart beat faster. When he had started wanting him all for himself. He didn’t know what this feeling was called.

Only that it was unbearable, how Misaki looked at the Red King with such awe in his eyes, how his eyes light up whenever he talked about his precious “Mikoto-san”, how he walked towards his King and left Fushimi behind in the dust. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt-

His mark burned.

He thought about HOMRA and its Red King. The place that he didn’t belong, the person who had taken Misaki away from him.

He had known he wasn’t like most people. He wasn’t good with words. But he had thought Misaki, no matter how dumb he seemed, would have understood his feelings. Now, he wondered if saying those words would have made Misaki turn around.

_Look at me._

_Don’t leave me._

_Stay, Misaki._

His mark flared.

And he realised he was afraid. Afraid of Misaki forgetting him.

Fushimi had never been good with words. But he knew how to make Misaki look at him again. Even if it were hate. Even if he would only see a traitor. Even if Fushimi felt like he would break.

So he looked into Misaki’s eyes and raised his flame-coated fingertips to the mark.


End file.
